He Loved Her, She Loved Him
by Professor Evans
Summary: He was a man, a mislabeled tyrant, a fallen king. She was a woman, a Hero, a queen. She hated him, despised him. He still cared for her. However, they both hated themselves because deep down, they loved each other.


**Warnings-Themes of Royalcest, Not been beta**

* * *

><p>She was a child, his little sister, the girl that would clutch a teddy bear to her chest when she had a nightmare. Now she was a woman, a Hero, a monarch and his life rested in her hands. Her eyes that rested on him shown with hatred, spite, anger but underneath all of that there was a spark of something else. Maybe it was the little sister in her slipping out, maybe it was her mercy and benevolence, Logan would never know.<p>

He was a man, her older brother, the one that was always there for her. Now he was a fallen king, a mislabeled tyrant, and someone who Rose assumed would never care about her again. His eyes were still the same cold and uncaring brown she had grown accustom to over the past four years but there was something underneath that. Maybe it was the older brother in him slipping out; maybe it was him finally admitting he went about things the wrong way, Rose would never know.

She had made her choice and a life was saved and Logan was free from the chains of the crown but in unwrapping himself, she was now tied to the fate that was once his. She was elegant, graceful, and wise. She didn't bat an eye when, with a wave of her hand, her personal fortune was given to Albion. She never noticed the slight smile that would appear and disappear just as fast on Logan's face when she made the better choice.

They were strangers that shared the same blood, they were two people that were tainted by fate's plan, they were two people that loved each other and hated themselves for it.

Albion would heal better without him and his sister didn't need him around. She was a newly crowned queen and she didn't need to be tainted by him. He hated himself more for the feelings for his sister. She hated him already, she didn't need another reason. With Albion at his back and the open sea in front of him, he said good-bye to what he thought would be the final time.

She hated him more than before. He had turned her back on her and left. She was a queen and a Hero but she was still a little sister. With poise and grace she sat on the throne that was rightfully his. She made choices that should have been his to make. Every day she hated him more because he was not by her side and every day she hated herself more because she loved him.

She was radiant at her wedding. He was surprised when the invitation found him and the final good-bye meant nothing at all. She looked to him as she walked towards her future husband, eyes a glow and a soft sad smile on her face. Logan would never know but when she looked towards her future husband, the shine in her eyes vanished, and her smile disappeared. He wished it was a different life and he was the one standing at the end of her journey and he hated himself even more.

She married for looks, not for love. Her heart belonged to someone else and she hated herself for it. Her mother once told her that they do not choose who they fall in love with but Rose would always choose him. Despite her hatred and anger, it would always be him. Her betrothed was a sweet man and he deserved happiness but she would never be able to give it to him. The man she wished to give it to was her brother and hence not appropriate. He had dealt with enough in his life; his sister's love was something he didn't deserve, not in the way she wished to give it to him. When she said her 'I Do' a piece of her heart died but she ignored it.

They danced at her wedding. Far apart and slightly awkward but their bodies were in sync. They were pushing each other way for the same reason but their bodies would not deny what they wanted. The dance ended and they went their separate ways, neither one of them knowing that they both wanted to forget the world, hold each other close, and dance the way they should.

Good-byes were brief and assumed to be permanent. She stayed at the castle where she belonged, he left Albion once again.

Her first born was a son, her second a daughter. They both found amusement in this fact. She was still young and twin girls followed many years later and in her aging state and a rough pregnancy, her last child a son was born. Albion was never without Heroes, all of her children being passed the trait of their mother and grandmother.

They were old and tried when forgiveness was finally offered and taken. Life had taken its toll on both of them. Years of reigning, years of denying what they felt, years of trying to run from what they felt. They never spoke about it, never told each other. A small chaste kiss on the lips as a sign of forgiveness was all they shared because they both hated themselves for what they felt.

When he died, his tormented life finally coming to an end, it was her name on his lips. He survived longer than anyone expected but his sister still outlived him by a few years.

She saw her grandchildren and great-grandchildren and when the Hero Queen passed away, it was her brother's name upon her lips.

Many years later, a lonely young boy sat under a tree, engrossed in a book, a frown on his face and his hair slicked back. A young girl with brown curls, sparkling brown eyes, and a bright smile caught his attention when she fell on the rocks and merely dusted herself off and continued her game, a puppy yapping happily at her heels. Her pink dress was dirty, her tights were ripped, and she didn't have a care in the world. He was even more enthralled with her when she flopped down next to him and asked what he was reading, no one ever bother to speak with him first. He showed her the book and they sat under that tree together for many hours, reading the words on the pages. Sometimes he would read aloud, sometimes she did. He looked up to her sparking brown eyes and held out his hand.

"I'm Logan"

She grinned and took his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Rosalina, but everyone calls me Rose"

Fate had given them a second chance to love and be loved in return.


End file.
